The grave visit to Ella
by Anima Hunter
Summary: " You dragged me to her grave. Enough." See what happens when Ana has finally convinced Christian to visit his deceased mother, in attempt to give him some closure. View how Christian deals with this emotional situation! What shade will it be this time, Mr. Grey?
1. Chapter 1

The grave visit to Ella

This was another of many firsts. As me and Christian drive towards the cemetery, I feel a prick of excitement stab me. Christian will finally get the tortured thoughts of his crack-whore mother out of his head and be able to begin to heal. I glance at him as drives, his eyes focused on the road. His jaw seems slightly tense, and I see his grip harden on the wheel the closer we get to the cemetery. I gaze out the window, worrying about him. This is one of the many shades of Christian I don't know; his reactions usually being different from my own predictions.

" Stop biting your lip." Christian says with a slight echo of strain in his voice. I look over to see him watching me, his eyes wide. The thought of a confused, frightened child lying next to his mothers corpse crawls gruesomely into my head. I instantly force the thought away.

" What's wrong, Ana?" Christian asks, turning his eyes back on the road, looking quickly at me in concern.

" I should be the one worrying about you." I reply, glancing at him to gauge his reaction. His eyes flash with honest fear and his jaw clenches. I know he doesn't want to talk about this. I decide not to push him any more. Not today.

Eventually, we arrive at the cemetery. We drive under a semi-circled black arc and drive down a narrow road. Beside us, graves sit among the too tall grass. The air becomes cold, the thought of what's under the ground sends a chill down my spine. I look at Christian, whose face has now become ashen. His driving slows as he pulls up to a parking space. When we stop, I place my hand over his clenched grip on the steering wheel. He doesn't react.

" You can do this. Please, try." I ask him, squeezing his hand gently. An unstable sigh leaves him, his chest slumping as he does so.

" Ana, I..." He struggles to get the words out_. Fifty, stay strong._

" You're frightened. That's normal." I say to him gently. I think about what I've said for a brief moment. My fifty shades reacting normally? His scared grey eyes look at me. It's strange hearing him so silent. I think back to little Christian, unable to talk for two years. I couldn't bare to process the memories that he could be thinking. I decide we should go, before he thinks about it too much. I get out the car, the action slowly mirrored by Christian. I quickly walk around the car and take his hand. He wordlessly begins to walk and I go with him. He knows where he's going, thanks to Taylor for finding where Ella is.

We walk along a faded path, covered by grass and weeds. The only sounds are our footsteps on the pavement. After a few minuets of walking, Christian begins to walk towards a large looking oak tree, most of its leafs missing. Its long, empty branches reach out into the grey sky. Christian suddenly halts to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

A grave visit to Ella

A regular, slightly corroded grave stood before us. It looked completely abandoned. The flowers in its vase were nothing but wilting strands of thin stems, and the grass around it was extremely long. I could feel the thin, wet brushes against my ankle from the grasses touch. I gazed at Christian, who stared at the old grave. For the first time, he just looked...sad. His eyes were gentle and his soft eyebrows creased slightly on his forehead. I tried to let go of his hand-to give him time alone-but he held on tightly. We stood there, staring at her grave for a long period. Words seemed out of reach here. Christian sighed as he continued to stare at the ground where his crack-whore mother was lying.

" Are you happy now, Ana?" he whispers, sadness and pain mixed sourly into his voice. _This is about you, not me!_ I scream in my head. Why can't he think about himself, just this once? Maybe I'm distracting him. I try again to get my hand free of his grasp, and he suddenly looks at me with stoned fear embedded into his beautiful features.

" Don't leave me alone_." _his voice ached in need. _Oh._ I remember him stirring in his nightmares, needing me there with him. I gently placed a hand on his cheek and gazed into his scorching, panicked eyes.

" You'll never be alone again. I , just tell her how you feel." I beg him, looking into the intense look of his pupils. I've never seen him look so... lost. I feel tears threaten in my eyes and I fight them back. I chant in my head _don't cry, don't cry_, _dear God please don't cry now. _I unwillingly remove myself from Christian's face, making sure my hand remains in his. He turns towards Ella again, his body tensed and eyes wary. Soon, I hear a strange noise hitch in Christian's throat, and as I turn to see him my world freezes.

_He's crying_.


	3. Chapter 3

The grave visit to Ella

_Fifty, No!_ My heart plummets as I watch tears race down his God-like face. He suddenly falls to his knees, sobs escaping from him. The sound doesn't react with my senses; something my body isn't used to hearing. Before I know it, I'm on my knees beside him, wrapping an arm around him gingerly. Christian covers his face with his free hand, but never lets go of mine. The tears drip from his face, to the ground where Ella lies peacefully. Her son weeps uncontrollably, and I feel the years of suppression burst from him. The dam that he held so long finally lets go, freeing all the torment and pain he's been holding in. I gently pull on his arm, attempting to pull his hand off his face.

" Christian, don't hide. Not anymore." I whisper gently, his sobs rippling through his body and making him shake. I feel numb, watching him break in front of me.

"I loved her. She was a Bitch_, but God I loved her_." He cried helplessly. I hold him tightly, not letting him go. I let him finally face his demons as I sit here by his side, holding his hand.

As his sobbing calms, I decide to go ahead with my plan. This could go both ways, I realise. My conscience sits in her arm-chair, gripping the arm rest and stuffing popcorn in her face. I pull a hairbrush out from my pocket, being careful not to startle Christian. I hold in my breath, and let go of his hand. He lets me go in curiosity, but his eyes stay wary. I move in front of him. He pauses momentarily, gazing at me in confusion. I place the hairbrush in his hand, staring into his watery, pained eyes. His eyes widen slightly, looking at the brush and then me. Still holding my breath, I turn around and sit in front of him. I take the hair-band out of my hair, letting it flow freely down my back. I feel Christian process my plan through his head. After a long pause, he begins to brush my hair. I breath a sigh of relief, hoping this closure could help him. Christian brushes my hair slowly, as I feel the brush run from the top of my head and get dragged gently down my spine. He repeats the process wordlessly, as I feel the atmosphere between us lighten slightly. Once he's done, be begins to braid my hair slowly. I feel the warmth of his hands brush against my neck as he pulls my hair around to my back. I stare at Ella as he does this, feeling a burning hatred for what she's done to him. But deep down I know it wasn't all her fault. Christian's had such an unfair life, and the thought hurts me. But it's made him who he is, and I wouldn't change that. _Ever_.

" I'd like to go now." Christian says, his voice husked. We both stand rigidly, and soon Christian's arms around draped around me, consuming me in his heat. His luxurious smell sparks my body with life again, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

" I don't know what I'd do without you, Mrs Grey." Christian speaks, and a new clarity is sewn into his voice. I smile, reaching up and kissing his neck. I feel his hand move under my chin and point my face upwards towards his face. His lips soon join to mine, and I can feel his relief and his anxiousness disperse. I kiss him back, resting my hands on his hard chest. I feel his lips quirk into a smile under mine and he soon - too soon - pulls away, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest once more.

" Jesus Christ Ana, I love you." He almost sighs the words, happiness releasing in his voice.

" I love you too, Christian." I say, feeling my conscience stand from her arm-chair and applaud rapidly. We both relax in each others arms, standing in front of Ella as we did so. After a while, we release each other, both never letting go of the others gaze.

" We should head back. Ted will be wondering where Mummy and Daddy have gone." I realise as the words flow from my mouth. Christian smiles at the thought of his son, waiting for him. We take each others hands and walk back down the aged, broken path, leaving Ella and the large oak tree behind us.


End file.
